Shadow Fiend
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 01. März 2005|Dota 2 = 26. Mai 2011}} Nevermore, der Shadow Fiend (Schattenteufel), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire und kann getöteten Gegnern die Seele rauben, um stärker zu werden. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys und Nukers übernehmen. Shadowraze kann Schaden in einem Gebiet in der Blickrichtung von Shadow Fiend verursachen. Die Fähigkeit besitzt drei verschiedene Reichweiten, welche gleichzeitig aufgewertet werden. Shadow Fiends passive Fähigkeit Necromastery lässt ihn durch das Töten von gegnerischen Helden, Creeps oder neutralen Einheiten stärker werden. Die Anzahl der gesammelten Seelen ist begrenzt und geht zur Hälfte verloren, wenn Shadow Fiend stirbt. Presence of the Dark Lord verringert die Rüstung gegnerischer Einheiten in einem Radius um Shadow Fiend. Mit seiner Ultimate-Fähigkeit Requiem of Souls kann er großen Schaden um sich herum austeilen und Gegner verlangsamen. Requiem of Souls wirkt erst nach einer kurzen Verzögerung und verursacht einen größeren Schaden, wenn man sich in der Nähe von Shadow Fiend befindet. Stirbt Shadow Fiend, wird Requiem of Souls automatisch aktiviert. Aghanim's Scepter verbessert Requiem of Souls und lässt die Seelen wieder zu Shadow Fiend zurückkehren, wodurch er sich um einen Teil des zugefügten Schadens heilt. Heap Capturing souls from every kill he makes, Shadow Fiend is always gathering his power. Every assault, each carefully aimed raze that kills an enemy, brings him closer to unleashing his gathered souls in a deadly blast of scouring energy. Biographie "Es heißt, dass Nevermore, der Shadow Fiend, die Seele eines Poeten besitzt. Tatsächlich hat er tausende davon. Über die Jahrhunderte hat er die Seelen von Poeten, Priestern, Kaisern, Bettlern, Sklaven, Philosophen, Verbrechern und (natürlich) Helden gesammelt; keinerlei Seele kann ihm entkommen. Wozu er sie benutzt ist nicht bekannt. Niemand hat jemals in den Abgrund geblickt, von dem aus Nevermore wie ein Aal zwischen den Astralfelsen hervorgreift. Verschlingt er sie eine nach der anderen? Reiht er sie in den Hallen eines gespenstischen Tempels auf oder werden sie Teil eines nekromantischen Gebräus? Ist er lediglich eine Marionette und eine dämonische Gestalt von jenseits des Spalts hält die Fäden in der Hand? Seine Bösartigkeit ist so groß, seine dunkle Aura so präsent, dass kein vernünftiges Wesen sie zu durchdringen vermag. Wenn Sie dennoch wissen möchten, was mit den gestohlenen Seelen geschieht, gibt es einen sicheren Weg es herauszufinden: Fügen Sie Ihre Seele seiner Sammlung hinzu. Oder warten Sie einfach auf Nevermore." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Shadow Fiend: Behob, dass anschließend beschworene Shadowrazes zu langsam waren. *27. Oktober 2014: Behob einen Fehler bei Requiem of Souls, der mit der Berechnung des Bereichs um das Zentrum zusammenhing. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 25-Talent wurde von -7 s Abklingzeit für Shadow Raze zu +125 Schaden mit Shadow Raze geändert. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Fügte Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Requiem of Souls: Wellen kehren zu Shadow Fiend zurück und verursachen 40 % des Schadens. Shadow Fiend wird um diesen Schaden geheilt. *Grundrüstung reduziert um 1 *Manakosten von Shadow Raze erhöht von 75 auf 90 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Shadowraze: Schaden erhöht von 75/150/225/300 auf 100/175/250/325 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Komplettes Remodeling *Necromastery: Max. Limit erhöht von 12/20/28/36 auf 15/22/29/36 *Requiem of Souls: Debuff tritt nun in Effekt, wenn die Welle die Einheit trifft statt unabhängig in kleinen Bereichen. *Requiem of Souls: Verlangsamung erhöht von 20 % auf 25 % Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Der sekundäre Debuff von Requiem of Souls betrifft nun auch magieimmune Einheiten. Trivia *Der Synchronsprecher von Shadow Fiend ist John Patrick Lowrie, der auch die sechs anderen Helden Pudge, Storm Spirit, Doom, Ancient Apparition, Earthshaker und Dark Seer spricht. John Patrick Lowrie ist im Original von Team Fortress 2 zudem die Stimme des Snipers und spricht auch Odessa Cubbage aus Half-Life 2. Beide Titel wurden ebenfalls von Valve entwickelt. *Shadow Fiends Name "Nevermore" (zu Deutsch: "Nimmermehr") spielt auf das berühmte Gedicht Der Rabe des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Edgar Allan Poe an. *Sein Spawn-Spruch "Never say Nevermore...." spielt auf den Titel des James Bond-Films Sag niemals nie von 1983 an, dessen Originaltitel Never Say Never Again lautet. *Wie die drei anderen Dämonen Doom, Terrorblade und Shadow Demon spricht auch Shadow Fiend die Dämonensprache Ozhkavosh, wenn er im Verlaufe des Spieles auf einen anderen Dämon trifft. Weblinks *Shadow Fiend auf Heropedia *Shadow Fiend auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dota 2